Many motor vehicles are known to have a tire carrier that mounts the vehicle's spare tire beneath the vehicle, such as beneath the passenger compartment or trunk of a passenger car or beneath the bed of a truck. A spare tire carrier assembly typically includes a housing that is mounted to the vehicle. A sheave or spool is positioned in the housing, and a cable is wound about the spool, with a free end of the cable extending out of the housing and connected to the spare tire, retaining it in position beneath the vehicle until it is needed. To release and secure the tire to the vehicle, a shaft on the tire carrier is rotated from above. With the spare tire carrier assembly located underneath the vehicle it is naturally subject to dirt and debris, which can create problems with the operation of the spool.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a spare tire carrier assembly that reduces or overcomes some or all of the difficulties inherent in prior known devices. Particular objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art, that is, those who are knowledgeable or experienced in this field of technology, in view of the following disclosure of the invention and detailed description of certain preferred embodiments.